Clear Communications
by StarsGirlX
Summary: Sarah is obssesed with her phone like any girl. What will happen when Jareth gets his own and her number? Text mania! JxS


_**I should explain that I have changed the time lines a little and so this takes place in the present day. D**_

_**This idea just popped into my head. Much like feline grace did. It is a one shot so do not pester me for more chapters. DO REVIEW though or I shall wallow in despair and never write again!**_

**Clear Communications **

**Jareth** was baffled, he'd been watching Sarah on and off for years ever since she had conquered the Labyrinth and yet he had never before been so completely and utterly...

Confounded.

No longer was she constantly in the park reciting plays alone except for her shaggy dog Merlin. She wasn't even out with one of her friends, or even (Jareth shuddered) a boyfriend.

No. She was alone except for that strange rectangular device which seemed to be glued constantly either to her hand or to her ear. Gazing at the girl lounging in her bed once again with the strange device in her hand he sighed.

He was bored.

With that strange thing all she did was look at and occasionally, this confused him most of all, talk into it. "By the God's does she not desire human company in the slightest?" he exclaimed causing a few of the Goblins scuttling around his throne room to look up at their King in confusion. "I mean," he continued to no-one in particular "nothing interesting happens these days all she does in her spare time is mess around with whatever that _thing _is! Can someone please explain this to me?" The Goblins looked up at him and promptly bust into a song which was abruptly silenced when their King flung a muting crystal at them.

"Sire perhaps I can help" came the drawl of his elf advisor. Malvolio was one of the few Jareth actually trusted. He was clever, witty, sarcastic and dashingly good looking but not as much as the Goblin King.

Jareth tossed him the crystal which he caught deftly (another thing Jareth liked about him) and gazed into it for a while. "Your majesty it is simple, it seems Sarah Williams has acquired a mobile phone"

"A mobile phone?" As Malvolio explained the mortal technology Jareth's face became less mystified and more fascinated. An hour or so later he looked back into the crystal briefly.

"So they can talk into it, write letters with it and even access the internet. What else can they do?"

_He knows about the internet but not mobiles? _Malvolio thought vaguely as he launched into an explanation of Camera phones and eventually ipods.

Jareth curiously conjured one of the mobiles/cell phones and examined it carefully. His eyes lit up and a grin stole across his face for a second before it once again became an unreadable mask.

"Thank you Malvolio you may go" With a bow the Elf vanished.

"A mortal communication device" Jareth murmured turning the silver Motorola Razor over in his gloved fingers and conjuring an instruction manual. "Right let's see how this works"

**Sarah **gave a sigh as once again she saw the game over message flash on the screen of her cell phone. Her grief however was quickly replaced with a smile as she received a text message from her best friend Beatrice.

**Hey Sarah How r u? Comin to the pub tonite 4 the quiz? B x**

With a slight frown Sarah texted back.

_**Will G be there? S x**_

Her phone buzzed

**Yea he & his new gf Marty. **

**You don't have 2 come but it **

**would b gd 2 face up to him B x**

Raising an eyebrow Sarah replied in the negative. There was no way she had the energy to face up to her ex, Gary, tonight. Besides she had to babysit Toby once again. He was four years old and unnaturally troublesome for one so young.

**Jareth **flipped open the phone in one hand, manual in the other. "How to change your background" he murmured and pressed the button for the camera. "Excellent!" aiming the device at the crowd of Goblins before him he snapped them and frowned. "Not exactly a pleasant sight" he sneered deleting the photo and instead going to the window. He successfully managed to set a photo of the Labyrinth in all of its sprawling glory as his background.

"Now...for the joys of texting" He looked down at the keypad then at the manual and frowned. "What on earth is predictive texting?"

Once he had solved the conundrum of three letters to each button he summoned Hoggle.

"Ah Hogwig..."

"Hoggle!"

"Of course, I need you to do something for me. Go Above and get Sarah's mobile number"

"Mobile what?"

"Just ask her to write it down for you. Say you're thinking of getting a phone and bring it to me okay?"

"Whatever ye say Jareth but I won't do nothing to harm 'er"

"Just go." He ran a hand through his blonde locks and returned to studying the booklet he held in one gloved hand.

**Sarah **was delighted when Hoggle appeared in her mirror. "Hoggle! It's been so long!"

"Ye" he looked slightly shifty "Hey Sarah can I have you're Mobile number?"

"My number? Of course Hoggle I didn't know you had a phone!"

"Been thinking of getting one" he grumbled as he watched Sarah scribble the digits on a scrap of paper which she handed to him. "Thanks"

"No problem" Sarah smiled

"I have to go...Jar...I mean people are waiting for me"

"Okay but come back soon, I miss you"

"I miss ye too, next time I'll be bringin Didymus and Ludo if that's okay?"

"Of course I'd love to see them!"

"Bye then"

Hoggle vanished and Sarah gazed into the mirror he had so recently vacated. _Hoggle's acting strange...I suppose he's busy keeping the fairies under control._

With a shrug she snatched up her buzzing phone and grinned as she read yet another text from one of her friends. Settling back down on her bed she keyed a reply.

**Jareth, **scrap of paper in hand, keyed Sarah's number into his phone and smiled showing his pointed teeth. "Excellent" he purred quietly. They had moved into his study to work in more calm surroundings. Malvolio glanced up from his papers and raised an eyebrow smiling slightly. When the Goblin King was bored anything out of the ordinary would become his fixation.

While many of his interests were over quite quickly (5000 piece puzzles done in seconds, fencing mastered in a matter of hours, women tired of in minutes) this new mortal toy seemed to be holding the Goblin King's interest pretty well.

_Well at least it stops him gazing into that crystal of his... he never shows me what he's looking at...pervert. _

Jareth had discovered his phone's games. The racing cars bored him but solitaire held his attention for four minutes until he solved it and snapped the phone closed in disgust. "Anything the matter?" queried Malvolio glancing up at his King through his spectacles which magnified his grey eyes eerily.

"Mortal game. It's a piece of cake." Jareth smiled slightly to himself and promptly flipped the phone open once again. Eyes widening he filmed Malvolio scribbling away at his desk and watched it play back. "By the Gods! These things have video cameras?"

"Yes" Malvolio glanced up and saw Jareth's eyes gleam mischievously.

"Excellent. Well I think it's about time I got in touch with the Labyrinth's champion don't you?"

"Actually your majesty first I need you to sign these" Malvolio grinned at his disappointed look "And then you can run off and play"

_If it was anyone but Malvolio _Jareth thought as he took in the large stack of papers the Elf heaped onto his desks _I would have to bog him..._

**Sarah **sighed and picked out a book to read to Toby. The boy had been hyper all evening. Sarah really shouldn't have bribed him with sweets to stay quiet for a little while so she could finish a paper. He had leaped around like a hyperactive chipmunk and try as she might it had taken a long time for her to catch him.

Returning to her brother's room she opened the book and began to read.

"The day after my birthday Kipper found a soggy balloon in the garden..." (A.N- The Blue Balloon by Mick Inkpen, genius book)

Upon returning to her room she flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes. The others would be down at the pub quiz right now. It was a weekly ritual and the crowd kept changing but it was always a lot of fun. Last week her group of friends had come second last. A great victory, every week prior to that they had come flat out bottom.

Her eyes shot open as her phone buzzed from beneath her pillow.

_**Message received **_

Sarah didn't recognise the number but proceed to the message curiously pulling herself into a sitting position.

**Precious thing, after so many years I thought **

**it might be appropriate to get reacquainted. **

**I hope all is well. Jareth x**

Sarah fell off her bed with a yelp.

**Jareth **laughed as he watched her reaction. The paperwork was done and Malvolio had left him to his 'games' as his Elf assistant called them. Vanishing the crystal so as not to spoil the surprise if he got a reply he looked at the phone in his hands. What had originally been a curse had turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Sarah was quite violent. Especially when it came to throwing stuffed animals and so The Goblin King had steered clear looking for a way to introduce himself more gently.

And here it was. This silver contraption. The problem was how to carry it about. He had no pockets. They would completely ruin the image and yet he wanted to be alerted as soon as Sarah replied. Just as the thought of attaching it to his medallion in some way crossed his mind the phone vibrated in his gloved hand causing him to drop it quickly.

"My God the thing's alive!"

It continued to buzz for a while before ceasing it's trembling. Jareth prodded it cautiously with his boot before daring to pluck it from where it had fallen and open it.

_**Message Received**_

Jareth grinned and somewhat warily opened the message.

_**You have got to be kidding me...**_

_**I think you might have the wrong number. S**_

She was confused, it was understandable.

**Sarah** was sitting on the floor staring at her phone as though it may suddenly decide to come alive and attack her. There was no way it could be the Goblin King. Sure he had said 'precious thing' and even the name 'Jareth' but it was simply a coincidence, it had to be...didn't it.

"Hoggle" she growled and turned to face her mirror "Hoggle I need you _now!_"

"I get the feelin yer angry at me Sarah"

"Did you give my number to the King?"

"He asked for it"

"Hoggle!" Sarah whined reaching for a stuffed animal

"Uh sorry have to go!"

Hoggle vanished.

Sarah paced the room glaring at the pink phone sitting quietly on her desk. _It's not the Goblin King. It can't be there's no need for me to get my hopes up...wait...my hopes up? WHAT THE HELL?_

**Jareth **snapped a shot of the castle and the Labyrinth from the dusty hill they had stood on so long ago. Expertly attaching it to a message he sent it to Sarah a wicked smile crossing his face. (Jareth was getting pretty skilled with his new mortal toy) "the plot thickens" he burst into laughter.

"My God what a stupid line!"

**Sarah **leaped on the phone the instant it buzzed.

_**One picture message received.**_

Sarah froze. _If it's a picture of his 'crystals' I'll throttle that stupid ball juggler/ pervert._

She sighed with relief as she saw the Labyrinth and the castle. _He must have a better phone then me mine would never get a picture when the light's so dim...OH MY GOD IT'S JARETH! JARETH THE GOBLIN KING!_

**Sarah, I don't think somehow that I have the wrong **

**number but how delightful it was to receive your reply.**

**As you may have realised it is in fact the Goblin King who**

**is contacting you. How could you doubt me? Jareth x**

Forcing herself to stay calm Sarah sat down on her bed pushing back her long dark hair.

_**GK, have you already forgotten the peach? I learned**_

_**Quite some time ago that nothing is as it may seem**_

__

_**And so excuse me if I don't instantly leap for joy at **_

_**You texting me... odd though it is. Sarahxxx**_

**Jareth **read the message twice overjoyed. She knew it was him and yet still replied. With three kisses! The GK worried him a little. He hoped that wasn't going to develop into a nickname. Putting off replying for a short while he continued with what he had been doing. Pressing a crystal into the phone he smirked as his new ringtone was saved.

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel open and closed..._

Fascinated he also transferred the song he had sung to Toby in the throne room with the Goblins.

_You remind me of the babe._

_What babe?_

_The babe with the power..._

Setting the second as his ringtone he decided he had left Sarah in peace for far too long.

**SW, I hope that 'GK' will not become a nickname. **

**Jareth will do just fine thank you. I'm hurt that**

**you are so distrustful of me. Sure I stole your brother**

**and I may have given you a drugged peach but **

**surely you're too mature to linger over such petty **

**things. Would you consider a meeting between us **

**or will you become violent? Jareth xxx**

**Sarah **was sitting watching her phone like a hawk. As soon as it buzzed she was on it in a flash. _God I'm eager. _She thought disgustedly as she read the message. _He writes like it's a formal letter. No shortening of words or anything. He probably doesn't know how to. It's so like him...punctuation as well...WHAT!_

She very nearly fell off her bed again. He wanted to meet her? Sarah's heart started thrum thrumming in her chest and she froze for a moment before reading the message again and looking down at her baggy tracksuit bottoms and tank top. _Oh shit..._

_**I'd be delighted to see you. **_Sarah raised her eyebrows at the effort it took for her not to shorten words and to put in punctuation **Where and when GK? Sarah xxxx**

**Jareth **almost fell off his throne. She wanted to meet him! No she would be 'delighted' to see him. The GK was back though. Dammit. He cheered silently and placed a hand against his chest in surprise. Beneath his gloved hand he could feel his heart thrum thrumming. Four kisses...things were moving on quite quickly...and he liked it!

__

_**Sarah, Well how about right now unless **_

_**you are previously engaged. Don't worry I**_

_**won't impose on you for long it would just**_

_**be nice to see you again. I eagerly await your reply**_

_**Jareth xxxx **_

**Sarah **didn't fall off her bed although it would be an appropriate reaction. _I'm in my pyjamas for God's sake! _Creeping across the hall she peeked into Toby's room to check he was asleep. Confident that he was snoring away soundly Sarah dived into the bathroom brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and brushed down her clothes. _I suppose compared to his normal attire what I wear won't matter, besides, I look rather good in my pj's._

_**Now's great. I'm ready when you are Jareth.**_

_**Just don't scare me by attacking me as an owl**_

_**Like you did before okay? Sarah xxxxx**_

_I really shouldn't give him so many kisses_ Sarah thought her finger pausing over the send button _what the hell, he'll just have to deal with it. _She pressed send.

A few minutes later there was a gentle tap on her window. Spinning around she saw a snowy white owl perched on the ledge gazing in at her. Trying to remain calm, despite the thrumming of her heart that echoed loudly in her ears, Sarah slid open the window and watched as the owl hopped in quietly. Shivering as the cold air hit her arms she closed the window and turned around to find a very tall, very blonde Goblin King looking at her.

"Hello Sarah"

**Jareth **was exultant. He was here in Sarah's room. She hadn't slammed the window on him as he had hopped through nor did she seem to be reaching for a stuffed animal. _So far so good...she looks amazingly ravishing in whatever it is she's wearing...I wonder what she would do if I jumped her._

**Sarah **looked him over quickly. He had been adorable as an owl but was absolutely _gorgeous _in his normal form. He was wearing his characteristic poet's shirt, boots, gloves and tight trousers which left little to the imagination. _Dam his super tight trousers! I wonder what he would do if I pounced on him._

The two former enemies stood and looked at each other both unsure of what to do next. "So..." Sarah began seeing that he wasn't going to be speaking anytime soon.

"So..." said Jareth looking around the room and noting the pink phone on the desk.

"Where on earth did you get a mobile phone?" Sarah sat cautiously on the end of her bed and smiled slightly as Jareth sat in her desk chair which pulled round to face her.

Sarah laughed as he told her of his difficulties with the device and frowned slightly when he said he just happened to check up on her and see her on her mobile. _He's been watching me?_

The conversation from then on flowed fairly easily. Sarah was surprised at what good company he was, how often he made her laugh and laughed himself. Gradually the time ticked past. Sarah's parent's arrived home (she called goodnight to them) and Sarah glanced at the clock. They had been talking for hours. Jareth saw her look and stood smiling.

"I guess I had better be on my way, it's late you should sleep"

"Thanks for coming Jareth"

He looked at her faintly surprised "No, thank you for not injuring me"

She laughed and he grinned.

"I hope we can do this again"

"As do I Sarah"

To his utter astonishment she stepped forward and hugged him quickly "Stay in touch Goblin King now you have my number"

"You won't be able to get rid of me"

"I should hope not"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

She opened the window and he changed once more into an owl. He paused on the window and hooted. Reaching out Sarah petted the soft feathers on his head before she could stop herself. He hooted softly once again and took off into the night sky.

Now enjoying the cool breeze that slipped through the window into her room Sarah left it open and sighed turning back to the normalness of her room. Her paper sat completed on the desk, her stuffed animals stared at her with glassy eyes. "Dammit" Sarah whispered picking a white feather from the floor and stroking it distractedly "What am I going to do now?"

Strong arms enfolded her and she felt herself pulled back against a firm chest. Spinning around she had a brief glimpse of the Goblin King before his lips met hers and stole her breath away. After a moment Jareth pulled back slightly and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry couldn't help..."

Sarah pulled him back down, her arms around his neck, her hands in his hair. Jareth's hands slid down to her waist and she shivered against him as his tongue twined with her own. After several moments they stopped for air and Jareth grinned down at her his eyes darkened with love and lust simultaneously.

"On second thoughts why don't you return to the Underground with me, marry me and become my queen"

Sarah froze eyes wide. "Um...yes?" she stuttered and seemed to regain a little of her composure "If you're joking Goblin King..."

"I'm not" he nipped her earlobe playfully "You know Sarah Williams I love you"

Sarah wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly "I love you too, weird right?"

"Do you accept my offer?" he kissed her deeply once more "Will you stay with me forever?"

"It's only forever right?" she laughed "Not long at all"

_And the two lived happily ever after. Awww! NOW REVIEW YOU FIENDS! REVIEW! _


End file.
